


gotta earn your money's worth

by hackercatz (tsunbrownie)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Prostitution, Shadow Negotiation, Slut Shaming, Subspace, Voyeurism, akechi fucks a shadow the fic, akechi goro's questionable kinks the series, big dick, underlined and italisized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunbrownie/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: Joker and Crow go down to Mementos to fill up the Phantom Thieves' empty funds by mugging a few shadows.Joker comes with a quicker, better way.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Other(s), Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	gotta earn your money's worth

**Author's Note:**

> people who are responsible for this one: u Know and im calling you out.

How _This_ (referred to with a capital T) began, it wasn't a single event, but a culmination of many:

One, Akira had been running out of money. Between keeping up the weapons for all nine of them, paying for Tae's clinic fees without healthcare, and helping his confidants with financial bills, not even threatening shadows at gunpoint and forcing them to relinquish their entire life savings, as efficient as it were, couldn't keep up with the expenses. Akira _had_ to find a way that was faster and less brutal for himself, because he could hardly go to Mementos on two consecutive days considering the impact it left on his body.

Second, Akechi was a hot piece of ass. The Phantom Thieves, even the ones that were reluctant accepting him as one of them after Shido's Palace had admitted they found themselves staring at Akechi's buttocks over his eyes. The outfit he adorned in the Metaverse only made it worse; a tight skinsuit that kept none to the imagination, the taut thighs and pert ass on display for every bystander to admire and hungrily lust over. The shadows, being the culmination of mass desire, of course were not immune: sometimes Akira would have to fire a stray bullet to get a shadow's attention because they were staring at Akechi's lower body, and not on the blackmail Joker was spewing. 

Third, the most important one: Akechi had confessed to Akira long nights ago, during one spent together in each others' arms, that he enjoys having his boundaries pushed forcefully, to the point where he has no control and all he could do is _take_. Explained how being used, degraded, treated like a nobody was such a breather from all the scrutiny he received pretending to be the media's golden boy. Akira didn't understand at the time, but said he'd keep it in mind. Akechi heard a rejection—at the time, at least.

These facts, sole-standing, would have been harmless facts about the two of them. Yet the three factors somehow managed to align themselves for the two wildcards, and caused everything that came after.

* * *

"Five thousand yen? _Seriously_?" Akira aims his intimidating gun straight against the shadow's—it's a kin-ki, not tough for either of them to handle alone—forehead, body the perfect embodiment of the sadistic and condescending Joker. "You _hear_ this shit, Crow?"

Crow raises his eyebrows in his position aiming his silenced gun besides Joker at the shadow, posture stating _don't involve me in your theatrics_. He's dressed in black mask assassination outfit, the tightsuit with the ridiculously-placed belts looped all around his body, all-revealing except for the head trapped in the heavy helmet and the hands surrounded by deadly claws. Conversationally, he replies back, "I think you can do better."

"I indeed do think I can," Joker steps forward, sinister intent in his wake—uncharacteristic of Kurusu, but utterly befitting Joker. Crow's crimson orbs glisten in the low lights of Mementos, hoping he would be able to see that suppressed sadistic streak of Joker's.

Yet it never comes. The shadow stutters, its gaze completed distracted by something else—its line of sight is pointed at Crow's outfit, more accurately at his ass. Joker follows it, also landing at that pert bottom, and Crow finds his blood go cold the way Joker's usual sadistic expression aimed at _him_ than rather the shadow. 

From anticipatory excitement or from terror, he can't be really sure of which.

_I'm going to do something, feel free to safeword_ , Akira mouths at his teammate. Goro is about to mouth back a question until Akira beats him to it and answers what is unanswered: "You like what you're looking at there?" 

The shadow flinches, caught out. "Wh-wha?" 

"C'mon, it's kinda obvious how you keep staring at him like you want to do him. He has a nice ass, I'd know from firsthand experience," and Crow flushes heavily, thanking the helmet that allows him to stay seemingly indifferent in this circumstances. "So I have a proposition for you." 

Goro's hidden eyes widen as Joker leans forward on his feet, gun still pointed steadily and proffers to the crouching beast, "if you pay me I'll let you fuck him. He'll let you if I tell him to, but you'll have to pay me good."

The shadow startled by the offer questions back, "you really saying I can fuck your friend over there? Really telling me you'd sell his body to make quick bucks?" 

"Yeah. So how about it?" Akira coos, bringing Akechi closer so the shadow can properly devour the sheer depravity of Crow's outfit. "You just gotta pay me cash and this slut'll spread his legs to let you fuck his hole. It's not a bad deal, isn't it?" 

The shadow contemplates, for the first time "I only have ten thousand yen that I can use—" 

"What do you take him for?" Joker scoffs, playing with the trigger of his gun. Its safety is off. "You think you can get an ass like _that_ for only ten?"

"Fifteen!" The shadow shouts desperately.

"A chance to fuck a Phantom Thief, one that almost put your life out of commission, and you're tossing around prices _that_ cheap? This homicidal, proud bastard in front of you on his knees waiting for your cock, the walls of this fine ass tight around you and waiting for you to fill it—I'm not conceding until I hear at least a twenty." 

"T-Thirty, but I get to use both his mouth and that asshole," the shadow squirms, fingers scraping against the floor, gaze fixed at Akechi's body instead at the deadly weapon aimed at him. 

"Deal," Akira concedes and retracts his gun, and signals at his teammate to undress. The demon hungrily rises up and passes Akira the cash, and Joker hums as he counts the cash—as promised, it's thirty thousand, enough to add another upgrade to his gun. 

"Akira, can we _talk_ about this?" Goro hisses from the side while carefully undoing the latches of his helmet and outfit. "The fact that you're letting a shadow stick its dick in me?" 

"I thought you'd get off on it," Akira shrugs, then goes for Goro's crotch, nudging at the half-hard cock. "You _are_ getting off on it. Though, if you don't _want_ to, I can always kill it..." 

"No, you said you needed the money for the upgrades, and the lack of firepower could be critical if we were to reach deeper," Goro mutters determinedly. "I can do it. I can do this." 

"I've already accepted the money, you really don't have to do it if you don't want to," Joker teases. 

"Shut it, Kurusu," Crow growls as he flicks his gaze dubiously towards the shadow signaling him, now sitting comfortably on a chair materialized from desires and its frankly gigantic cock hanging in the air. "This is a good chance to test the waters, after all. That's all this is." 

"Imagining you taking _that_ is just fucking hot, Goro," Akira whispers against the lips as he pulls Goro in for a sloppy kiss, "give it your all. I'll be thinking of this for _days_. Prove to me you can be a good boy." 

" _Yes_ ," Akechi hisses as he takes Joker's daggers and lightly runs the blade down his skin, ripping apart his outfit to pieces to reveal his ass. To his surprise, and to Akira's, his hole is already clean and prepped. 

"Cognition," Akira smirks as he pushes against the Goro's prostate expertly, "neat. Makes more sense than Mona turning into a bus. Still, let me stretch out your ass properly, because taking something like _that_ would still hurt."

"Hnngh, _Kurusu_ ," Crow trembles in his grasp as Akira twists his fingers to spread him wider, "you just want to touch me. Let me go so I can get this over with, then you can fuck me properly in the real world." 

"You keep saying _get this over with_ like the idea of getting pounded by a shadow doesn't get you rock hard." 

Rather than dignifying that with a response, Akechi just gives him a nasty glare, which doesn't quite serve his purpose with his helmet and claws removed and rolling on the ground next to him, and his suit in tatters with his most intimates exposed. Despite the proud and haughty demeanor the once-assassin holds dressed even like this, all Akira can think is, _he looks like a cheap whore prowling for customers in the Red Light district, the ones you can grab and fuck and toss cash at once you're done_. 

He stands awkwardly in front of the shadow, determining what to do next. The shadow makes the choice for Goro by holding him down by the shoulders and pushing him down to the knees. Despite the humiliation, Goro follows the hands and sinks down, soon eye-level with the creature's massive dick. Without hesitation, Akechi leans forward to take it in his mouth, only to have his motion denied by a firm hand, the member slapping against his cheek with a resounding echo soon after.

"God, thought this one would be feisty, but it's already hungry for cock. How ya keep this one from jumping on any dick it finds, huh?" The shadow drags its cockhead down Crow's cheeks, leaving a trail of precome. Then, its gaze turns downwards, meeting Goro's own crimson sharp eyes, "sweet thing, I know you're desperate, but I paid good money for that mouth of yours. You gotta earn your orgasm." 

Before Akechi could ask what that means, his face is pushed against the feet of the creature, a resounding laugh echoing overhead. "You don't know what to do? C'mon, get that mouth moving, I want you kissing up my legs until you get to my cock. Considering how you were talkin', kid, I didn't consider this whore to be a complete virgin." 

"It's hardly his first time pleasing a man, but it's the first time he's doing it _professionally_ , if you get what I'm saying," Joker jokes, most likely with a wink although Goro can't be sure, with him running his tongue and lips up the beast's ankles now. The recipient laughs loud and hearty. "He knows how to take cock. I've had a few good times with that hole myself, after all." 

"I don't doubt _that_ ," the shadow hisses as Goro licks and slides into a junction between the thigh and calf, digging his teeth into it to make a light mark. "So, I'm its first customer, huh? Business is different from training, I'll be sure to teach this ass a proper lesson." 

"Yeah, only had mine until now, sans a few toys. It'll be his first time taking full, proper shadow dick. Wasn't going to start working until I came up with a good price, but I've seen you stare at that ass, and. I hope you enjoy it."

"I sure will! God, work _faster_ , you useless slut!" Goro gasps as sharp claws thread into his locks and pull harshly, and he doubles his efforts to pleasure. Joker and the shadow's conversation continues as Goro continues to lick up the calf, their voices turning into low grumbling as he focuses harder on pleasing his customer. 

Once Akechi finally— _finally_ reaches the fully-hard cock, he takes a breath in and presses his nose against the junction between dick and ball as he places a light kiss on one of the sacks, then takes it into his mouth. It's heavy and the sensations are far too different from being facefucked, but the mechanism seems to be the same; suck lightly, tongue gently. "The other one too," the demon commands breathlessly, and Goro struggles to place both in his mouth, and with a bit of manipulation, succeeds.

"God, I take it back," the shadow hisses as it stares down at the sight, with its own member lying on Akechi's face, and its balls trapped between in that diligent cavern. Then Goro feels something nudge against the head of his cock, now fully erect. "A bitch is a bitch alright. Hard from only this, when I haven't even let him on my dick yet. This is one fine hole you got here," the shadow hesitates, only realizing it doesn't know who Akira even is. 

"Joker," Akira finishes.

"Joker, right," the creature howls and finally pulls Goro off his balls to slam the plump lips against the sticky crown. The brunette moves automatically to leave a kiss—sticky and sloppy—on the head, taking and licking at the precome gathered there. " _Fuck_ ," it hisses as Akechi properly leans open-mouthed to take it into the warm crevice.

Crow suddenly gets curious. With the position he is holding, all he gets is the full view of shadow cock and crotch, with Joker standing behind him face-to-face with the creature he is giving oral, so it's impossible for him to figure out what he's doing. From the way the raven speaks and carries himself now, he is fully engaged with being Joker, the powerful and all-capable leader, the usual softness and cautiousness of Kurusu Akira all eroded away; and Akechi can't help but think if this sight gets Akira off as much as it does Goro.

He wonders if he does better, Akira would take out his cock to pleasure himself out in the open. The confident and suave Joker with his cock hanging from his slacks, desperately running a gloved fist over the erection, hoping it's his mouth instead. 

Now with a goal in mind and determined to see it through, he opens his mouth to lean forward, bobbing his head slowly to take the non-humane member deeper each time, drinking down each hiss from the recipient greedily. "This whore sure knows how to give head," It gasps, voice gone rough, and Goro's heart twists in perverted pride from the degradation-compliment. 

Joker merely hums a positive. "Oral is its best suit. Used to be a little mouthy, so I pushed it down on its knees to show it a better use for that mouth. Now, it's so used to being facefucked it can't control itself, kinda goes glazed at a sight of a cock." 

The change of pronoun should be degrading and mortifying, but instead, all he can do is shudder and moan against the heavy member sitting in his mouth. The vibrations travel up and earns him a hiss and a sharp pull that has the head hitting against the back of his mouth. Stretched around the thick cock inexorably, he whines and lightly tries to shake his head, begging, _please slow down_. Thankfully the shadow relents, mood boosted by the fact one third of its cock is now sitting in that mouth, and that there are light touches running all over the rest of the shaft. 

What Akira has said—isn't completely incorrect, either; oral is Akechi's most talented field when it came to sex. Much more talent required than anal, too, and Akechi had spent time with a dildo squelched in his throat until he didn't have a gag reflex and continued until he could unravel Akira merely with his mouth. 

"Maybe I should have fucked its ass first and made it lick off its own juice and the cum off my dick," the creature huffs as it grips onto Crow's locks and begins to push its cock into his throat with a squelching thrust. "What a lost opportunity. Maybe next time." 

Goro's heart jumps at the mention of a next time. That this isn't wouldn't be the last. Akira also spoke like that before, ambiguously open like they could do this on a regular basis if they wanted, and as the shadow forcefully drags his head down its member, choking him and making his mind go oh so mindlessly blank, he wants that, wants it so much. Being used like strangers like a common whore, treated like a glory hole, fucked like a cheap rag—it should all be terrifying, but Akira is here, and that meant he is safe. That meant he can finally stop thinking. Akira has control. All he has to do, all he can do, is follow.

He can't take the whole thing, even with the Metaverse' strange internal physics, and tears traitorously escape him when the head hits the back of the throat, making him gag uncontrollably. The shadow, seeing the limit, stops pushing, waits until Goro can breathe around the shaft deeply lodged in his airway. "God, it's pretty when it cries," the shadow smirks as Goro struggles to find a good balance, "such a fucking waste keeping something like that behind a helmet. A waste keeping it anywhere not on its knees, now that I think about it."

Joker makes a noncommittal noise. "Gotta make a living _somehow_ , man. Mugging pays the bills in the end." 

"Should have came up with prostitution faster, then," the creature hisses as it fucks Crow's airway in short, shallow thrusts, enjoying how the warmth tightens around his cock each time. "A goddamn fucking waste. Can't believe I almost lost my life when I could have asked for this..." 

Goro, with those unrelenting digits wrapped in his locks pulling at their own rhythm, can hardly use his mouth—can only suck and rub his tongue down where he can reach. Doing what he can, he runs his bare fingers on the rest of the shaft, rolling the balls in his palm as he keeps his throat relaxed for the shadow to fuck. He can't control the fluid leaking from his eyes consciously anymore so he lets them slide down, leaving trails in their wake. As the shaft gets closer and closer to coming it gets even thicker and heavier in his mouth, and Goro's mind blissfully blanks out, his hands moving in mechanical motions as he accepts the assault against his mouth and throat. 

" _Fuck_ ," the shadow bites out one final expletive as it finally awards Goro for his good work, filling his throat and mouth full with its seed. There is a lot, far more than he's used to receiving from Akira so he chokes, a trail sliding down and dripping down his mouth and pooling between his thighs. Goro struggles swallowing it down—because it's far vulgar and viscous compared to pearly come in the real world and tastes like he's been given a mouthful of tar slime rather than semen—but eventually he succeeds and keeps his mouth open in a half-pant. 

Joker pipes up, slicing through Goro's haze easily and commanding, "Crow, your manners?"

They've never rehearsed this, never practiced this, never even _discussed_ this. Yet Akira knows him far too well to know he gets off on the blatant degradation and the rough treatment, already knows his buttons better than himself. His cock jumps again as he realizes what Akira is asking and pants lusciously, tongue out in the air, "thank you for allowing me to service your cock, sir. Would you like me to clean it up?" 

When the satisfied shadow places the member back on his tongue, he sucks at it to clean up the drops gathered there. Goro shivers, his own cock still hard and dripping, desperate for any friction—even a humiliating boot—but receiving none. So all he does is suck on the crown diligently until the gross taste dissipates and he can only taste his own spit. The shadow indulgently murmurs, "now there's a good boy. Joker, this is one well-trained whore you got here."

Goro can practically hear the smirk as Joker replies with a proud, "I know." His heart soars in pride nonetheless.

It's easy like this, on his knees and rolling the soft cockhead around in his orifice with his tongue as he hums lowly—it's pleasing in its own strange, relaxing way, his own needs fading away to the back of his mind as he silently sucks on the heated flesh. Goro thinks he may have a _slight_ oral fixation and tongues the slit, earning a drop of pre. It doesn't last long, though, because he can't dictate the pace here—he controls nothing here, which only adds to the high—and there's a harsh foot grinding down against his cock, accentuating how much a desperate, needy whore he is, still hard as ever. He lets his mouth hang open as the shadow takes out its spit-soaked cock and nudges Akechi's head upwards with it to meet the creature's deadly eyes, "I believe I paid for two? Get your ass up here, slut." 

Legs quivering, Goro rises up sluggishly, turns back so the shadow can get a proper view of his glistening, stretched asshole. He bends forward and spreads his legs apart so it could be inspected accordingly, then inserts two fingers in his greedy anus and spreads them apart for a better view. As the shadow hungrily devours the sight of the hole he's bought Goro flicks his gaze up—because with his position like this he can _finally_ see what Akira is doing—and his mouth dries up at the sight of Joker rubbing his crotch with his digits, the crimson of the leather gloves a sharp contrast against the overall blackness of his general attire. 

Goro gives Akira a wobbly smile, then licks his lips to get them even redder, separates them apart in a tempting manner. Then Joker snaps up to meet his eyes, and the _fire_ —the flames of rebellion and desire that burns within those obsidian orbs instantly commands him to go silent. He can see how much Akira _wants_ him, how much he's restraining because he promised Goro this. 

_It's such a fucking shame I don't have a camera right now_ , Joker mouths him silently, fiercely. _Because I want to watch you touch yourself as you see what I'm seeing right now._

Goro thinks about it—watching this like a third person's point of view, seeing what Akira is seeing right now, and wrapping a fist around himself to jerk off in sharp bursts as he recalls back the experience. He whines loudly, takes one of his hands to wrap it around the base tightly so he won't accidentally spill his load before finishing to please his customer. The shadow from behind him laughs as it finally drags in a finger—far thicker than his own or Akira's, like everything else of the creature. He shudders and tries to twist away as it pokes and probes, because it's too much, god it's too much, and he chokes out a tear as he grips the base even tighter, so hard that he's sure it'd leave marks the next day.

Then it drags its claws down Goro's prostate and he _screams_.

"It's already so nice and tight around my single finger, I'm not quite sure it can take my cock," the shadow muses, and when Goro tries to relax his ass purposefully, uses its other hand to slap at his bottom. "You're tryin', but that's not gonna be enough."

"Well, someone's gotta break it in, doesn't it?" Akira's voice is a little breathy now, the indifference all gone. "It'll see worse if it goes professional." 

The shadow laughs, pleased. "Yeah, of course. Not that I was gonna stop with all the money I've paid you, that's not worth a fingerfuck. This is one good ass, I can feel the walls clinging to my fingers..."

Akira hisses, the palm rubbing against his bulge faster, harsher. "Wait until you fit your cock in there."

"I think he's ready for it too," the creature chuckles as it retracts its digit to pull at Goro's head sharply, earning a cry. "Dunno about professionalism, but it sure has the enthusiasm, and _that's_ what really matters in a whore like this." 

"He's a fast learner, I'm sure he'll get the professionalism part down soon enough." 

"Don't doubt that," the shadow mutters and Goro feels something bump against his rim, and it's far, far bigger than the finger that he gasps in panic. Yet he doesn't move, doesn't flee, doesn't safeword because a part of him wants to be ravaged and that part overtakes his self-preservation mechanism.

"J-Joker," he can't help but hiss as the impossibly large cock forces itself into his ass and all he can think is that it _hurts_. The only other dick he's ever touched before today was Akira's, who despite being in the bigger range had still been _human_ , and can't possibly compare to what he's taking now. He shivers and swallows down his cries, trying to relax, but it's too big, and he's _so full_. 

"Be good for me, Crow," Joker commands and Crow instantly obeys, wracked body slowly but consequently relaxing against the member filling his ass. Its size is huge enough that once the entire shaft penetrates his rim, Goro feels steady heat pressing against his prostate—and every part of his walls. 

The beast just stays there, feeling how the walls contract around his cock, waiting for Goro to be loose enough for it to use its toy properly. It takes a while, but eventually his body gives into the assault, and the shadow grabs his ass with both of its meaty claws, thrusting up in short bursts, using the heat of his walls to get off. All Goro can do is clutch the base of his cock _hard_ and hold on for dear life as both the pain and the pleasure overflows and turns his world white.

The rough, wet slap of ball against his rear at every thrust, the low groaning of the shadow threading together what a good fuck he is, the white-hot pleasure of being split apart and having his body utterly violated. All of it is _toomuchpleaseAkiraIcan't_... 

"Honestly thought I'd die when I first ran into you lot..." The shadow hisses as it keeps up the thrusts against the welcoming ass, its rhythm turning more and more erratic as it reaches closer to its completion. "Turns out all I had to do was give you my dick." 

"Please," Goro slurs, "please." 

"Tighten around me," the shadow orders, and Goro shakes as he obliges, squeezing it tightly and earning a long moan. "Don't think you know what you're even begging for, but how could I resist such a sweet thing like you?" 

When the shadow finally comes, Goro does too, fingers tightening and electricity running all throughout his body. The viscous come splashes against his walls, still somehow hotter than his own feverish body, soaking him deep from the inside. 

It's only after that he realizes that his cock is still throbbing and hard; because Goro didn't let go of his digits when the shadow came, tightened his ass with a dry orgasm. The shadow doesn't really seem to care, filling him to the brim with its seed, sighing through its own orgasm as Crow stares down at his still purplish-red shaft.

The shadow pulls the disorientated and rock-hard Crow off its cock, sated and pleased, and cleans its dick off the plump flesh of Goro's rear. Once deeming itself clean, it pushes him down haphazardly, like a toy that's lost its purpose after that orgasm. Goro lets the momentum take him forward and he finds himself cheek pushed against the dirty Metaverse flooring, his legs still spread apart and leaking come between his thighs.

There's the sound of something slapping together, and the shadow murmurs, "bonus tip for introducing me to something like _that_. Tell me when you properly open, and you can trust me to be here every time."

"Spread the word around for me so I do have a reason to open early," Joker teases, and the shadow laughs as its fading footsteps echo around the area. 

Once it merely becomes a part of the fuzzy rumble, another set of footsteps—lighter, but still distinct—cross over to his direction, and he finds himself being lifted. The musk hits him before anything else with his eyes closed; the smell that can only be distinctly Akira pierces through the fog and Goro hazily opens his eyes to find himself so close to the thick, plump cockhead.

"You're so much cuter dredged in subspace, all that pride ripped away and so desperate that you beg and cry. Reminds me a needy kitten. If we ever do this again, I'm getting you a collar." 

The words barely sink in with Akira so close. Goro hazily makes a whiny noise in reply and tries to mouth the offered member. Joker pushes him away as he puts his own hand around his cock, touching himself tentatively. Goro tries again, a little bit more desperately. Akira denies him easily this time too. 

It repeats a few times. Akira _doesn't let him_ , and Goro feels tears springing from the corners of his eyes for being denied when his cock is so close to his mouth, when Goro can be so good for Akira. He can only sit there, expression completely distorted into betrayal as Akira jerks himself off in short motions, making huffs of pleasure right beside his cheek. Goro thinks if Akira just thrust harshly, he'd leave a wet patch of precome on his face.

"Akira, Akira, _please_." 

"Always _knew_ this outfit had the potential for this, knew this manifestation of your personality was at least a bit of a whore," Joker hisses as he twists his fist in the way he likes, the sentence ending with a long moan. All Goro can do is babble and beg, his pride and his indifference already long eroded away with all the sex. "Wanted to do this so fucking much, had to pretend it wasn't affecting me at all. Fuck. _Fuck_ , Akechi." 

"Please," Goro mewls, disorientated. "Please?"

"How could I ever say no to you when you're like this? You drive me fucking _crazy_ ," Akira screams as he grabs Goro's locks and pushes in mercilessly, instantly sheathing himself into Goro's throat. Goro swallows, thanking him in silence, because despite having been fucked like that, none of them is Akira, no one could _ever_ be like Akira—

"Now this is what is going to happen," Joker growls in his low voice, crimson gloves threading themselves into Goro's locks, "I'm gonna fuck your throat like you're asking me to, and you're going to finger yourself and feel all that shadow come that's filled you to the brim right now. You're not going to be allowed to come. When I get close, I'm going to take my cock out from this heat to spray your face all over with my seed, and _then_ you're gonna come moaning my name. Got it?" 

Just imagining that in his head has him salivating, and he obliges instantly, slipping a finger in his gaping, leaking ass as he swallows hungrily around Akira's cock. His hole so _wet_ , so used, and it squelches every time he thrusts his fingers in, come creaming out between the rim. It feels fucking _amazing_ , and with the little choked sounds of Akira's whenever he thrusts in deep enough to hit the back of Goro's throat, Goro finds himself having to purposefully avoid hitting his prostate to keep his orgasm at bay—not that it helps much with how close he is.

It is only with his sheer force of will and his grave need to please Akira that he stops himself from coming. Thankfully with how close Akira was from his performance, it doesn't take long for that cock to twitch in his mouth and for Joker to live up to its words by harshly forcing Goro off his cock to spray come all over his already well-fucked, fevered face. Goro manages to catch the final drop in his mouth, and he whines loudly as he swallows, _finally_ ejaculating all over the Mementos flooring as Akira's seed slides down his abused throat.

Goro has never come so hard and so much in his _life_.

The moment they finish, Goro's muscles all give in and he collapses unceremoniously on the floor, leaving Akira to collect the remains. Akira takes out a towel—Goro wonders where he got that, was that the Metaverse or did Akira carry a handkerchief in case of a scenario like this?—rubbing away the come covering Goro's mouth with a sympathetic noise. Everything throbs and his body is sore all over, but his mouth twists up to a pleased grin, happily basking in Akira's attention like a cat sprawled on a roof on a sunny day.

"You're bleeding," Akira gasps as he gently thumbs Goro's anus, Joker somehow bleeding away at the sight of the injury. There's the sound of a gauze being ripped open, and Akira's furious hissing, "you're hurt. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Felt good at the time," Goro whines. He's too drowsy to justify himself properly, so he just pouts half-lidded. Akira, knowing better to ask now, silently broods, running the soft cloth all over Goro's body, checking for other marks more carefully now. 

"C'mon, let's get you out of here," Akira murmurs as he puts away the handkerchief, seeming Goro clean enough. Then he wraps Goro in a soft leather jacket—Joker's own, it has to be—and as he drifts off to dreamland he hears from the edges of consciousness, "god, I love you so much."

Goro falls asleep before he can categorize that as either dream or reality. 

* * *

"So? How was it?" Akira asks curiously, passing their cup of post-Metaverse coffee. "Your body still doesn't hurt, does it?"

"You've asked that question eight times since we finished," Goro glares from behind his mug, but he's unable to stop the autogenic pleasant moan that spills from his lips upon drinking Akira's brew. "Yes, Akira, it doesn't hurt. It isn't even sore—I may as well have been doing jumping jacks, not had my ass jackhammered by a shadow. Which is no surprise, since with all the Mediaraharns and the patches you've used you could have put back a _mutilated arm_." 

"You were bleeding," Akira insists, "I thought..."

"I got ripped in the ass a little, it _was_ a big cock," Goro hums pleasantly, reliving the experience. "Certainly couldn't have taken something like that in the real world; it was the Metaverse that helped me get away with just a little tear." 

Akira sighs, thinking back to it, gloomy and regretful. Goro finds it interesting; Akira and Joker, despite being the same person, still had different stances in certain matters, it seemed. He bets if it was Akira fighting the shadow and not Joker, he wouldn't have thrown Crow's body to that shadow no matter how tempting the fruit may have had been. "I just—I can't keep a hold on my desires when I'm there, and I just thought I've overstepped my boundaries." 

"Stop being like that. I didn't safeword, did I?" Goro scoffs, then stares into the swirling black as he mutters under his breath, "I liked it." 

"Really?"

A smile finds itself on Goro's usually stoic and haughty facade. "Yeah. I knew you'd intervene if it ever got out of line, so." 

Akira's eyes widen at surprise, but the emotion soon gives way for hunger. "Good, because I liked watching it. Your mouth stretched like that, your face twisted in concentration, the way you fell apart... Was so tempted to kill the shadow so I could take you right then."

"I would have let you," Akechi breathes out. "Would've loved it." 

An exuberant laugh returns to his way. "I couldn't, it would be bad for business if we killed our first customer," and when Akira notices how Goro's breath stops at his throat, adds teasingly, "why not go professional if you liked it and I liked it? Why stop here?"

Goro's cock jumps energetically at the thought of being ravaged by shadows on a regular basis, rabbit breaths escaping him and the gloves feeling far too clammy and tight all of the sudden. "There would be no reason to. We could use the financial help, too."

"Yes, definitely," Akira replies easily as he downs rest of his own coffee and slides his hands into Goro's pants, rubbing at the hardness now making a spot in his underwear. "Now, I believe you promised me a fuck in the real world, Crow?" 

Goro hisses at the sensation, words fading away on his tongue, and Akira laughs. "You've seen so much action today, but you're still so excited. You're such a slut." 

"Your slut now," the detective thrusts against the hands rubbing circles on the fabric covering his dick. His face twists in playful joy as he whispers, "y _ours,_ " the unsaid _as you're also mine_ hanging thickly in the air.

"Mine," the raven acknowledges fondly—and both of them know he's admitting to both the spoken and the unspoken. "Now, I believe you promised me sex..."

"You're insatiable," but Goro laughs far too genuinely for the words to hold toxic, then drinks down the rest of his caffeine. "Yet I believe I have indeed. Up we go then."

"Right," Akira smiles up to his lover, linking arms and pulling him up to their room. "Let's go, then."

**Author's Note:**

> a few fun facts about this fic:  
> \- i like to think this au takes place with the [akechicest fics](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548112). basically they're uni students, the metaverse is still there for some reason, they're over their Respective Traumas through therapy, and learning to navigate through their relationship. goro might still need a lil bit more therapy since fucking shadows is not a good way to relieve stress . but u can put them in any verse/consider it some time during canon if u want honestly  
> \- the demon was a hornytl idea. because its a joke. of course it is a joke  
> \- consent is fuckin hot guys. 
> 
> i really go from one whore goro to another whore goro don't i. well this is my fucking food you can take him from me over my DEAD BODY. now god!akira time 
> 
> my twitter is over [tsunbrownie](https://twitter.com/tsunbrownie) if yall. are bored and wanna see me go feral over royal being in 9 days


End file.
